In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/272,518, COOLING AND HEATING SEAT PAD, filed Nov. 17, 1988 by Steve Feher there is described a seat pad construction which can be located on a preexisting seat, or consolidated integrally into a seat, which has an internal plenum supplied with air from a Peltier powered unit that can be cooled or heated, as desired. Although the described device functions adequately for the desired purpose of cooling and heating, in order to achieve optimal operation it was thought necessary that comfort would have to be sacrificed. Also, under certain conditions excessive accumulation of condensate was found to occur with the potential of spilling and damaging vicinity of use.